Odio decirlo pero se lo debo
by Marydc26
Summary: Ambientada en el momento en que los 74 Juegos del Hambre estaban siendo transmitidos ¿Cómo tomó Gale el hecho de ver a Katniss corresponder los besos de Peeta en la cueva? Solo una conversación con el que menos pensó hablar lo hará cambiar de parecer… ¿o no?


_**Hola! Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió al ver la película por vigésima vez xD ¿Qué habrá pensado Gale sobre Peeta cuando éste se reunió con Katniss en los juegos?**_

_**Personajes pertenecientes a la grandiosa historia de Suzanne Collins.**_

"**Odio decirlo… pero se lo debo"**

Veo la pantalla pero sin detallarla; solo veo siluetas y el audio lo escucho débil. Siento miradas sobre mi, trato de esquivarlas y no hacerles caso. Odio que sientan lástima por mi, pero aún más por esto.

Sigo viendo hacia el frente y me pregunto por qué… ¿por qué le sucedió eso a ella? No merece estar ahí y mucho menos… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿qué estoy sintiendo? Desvío la mirada hacia el saco con los dos conejos que cacé esperando que la anciana me los reciba sin opinar nada. Pero como siempre hay uno que lo arruina.

- Lo siento chico – un hombre posa su mano sucia sobre mi hombro y yo la sacudo débilmente. Quiero que todos dejen de mirarme así. Quiero que dejen de pensar en voz baja y alta también, lo pobre y humillado que me debo estar sintiendo al ver como la chica que has tratado durante cuatro años y a la cual aprecias, ahora se está besando con ese… panadero.

- Gracias por las presas. Están justas muchacho – la anciana, Sae, me sonríe con simpatía y yo le respondo más bien con una mueca.

- No hay de que.

- Aquí tienes – le entrego las presas y ella me da de vuelta unas monedas que aunque no me rendirán en muchos días, pues al menos es algo.

Seguro ella estaría a gusto con esto.

- Adiós – me despido y camino rápido entre la gente para salir lo más pronto posible de aquí. No aguanto más el peso de sus estúpidas miradas de compasión. Como si lograran traerla de vuelta.

Las calles permanecen iguales; todas llenas de restos de carbón y miseria. Esto último lo digo más bien como un hecho. Muchos de los que aquí viven no pueden llegar a sobrevivir en tiempos difíciles como este, en donde la pobreza y el hambre abunda. Estamos condenados. Excepto ellos, los comerciantes, que con sus negocios pueden llegar a tener al menos las tres comidas diarias en su mesa, mientras que los de la Veta, como yo y Katniss, tenemos que luchar y conformarnos con siquiera desayunar unas simples nueces o hasta con solo tomar un mísero caldo de hiervas silvestres.

Esa es la realidad de los que vivimos aquí. El Distrito 12, el más pobre e inútil para el Capitolio. Somos nadie a comparación de los primeros distritos, los cuales si gozan de beneficios. Aunque sea han podido sobrevivir por ellos y que yo sepa, observando a sus tributos; por lo menos no sufren ni lo mínimo que nosotros.

Este país es un asco y ahora Katniss está luchando por su vida, pero ahora le suma la vida de ese tal Peeta, el panadero Peeta Mellark que con su confesión de amor hacia ella ha creado revueltas en los espectadores y un dolor en mi, aunque no sé cómo explicarlo ¿serán… celos? Ugh y lo peor es que no sé por dónde comenzarlo a odiar. Lo que me molesta es que no he encontrado el momento para hacerlo. El la ha protegido y si ella logra regresar, seguramente el nombre de Peeta Mellark quedará grabado para siempre en ella. Y eso es así; ella nunca olvida a aquel que la ha ayudado.

Por ahora me decido a seguir realizando el trabajo, pero desde que se la llevaron he tenido que cazar para mantener no solo a una, sino a dos. Las Everdeen me necesitan y le prometí a Katniss que lo haría. Ellas no van a pasar hambre.

Así que camino por la zona comercial para poder llegar rápido a la casa del alcalde Undersee quien me compra las fresas que recolecto en el bosque. Pero cuando pienso que nadie me está viendo, al parecer no es así porque de un momento a otro comienzo a escuchar a un chico que me llama.

- Hey ¡Espera! – simplemente lo ignoro y sigo caminando, pero este chico si está listo para amargarme. No tiendo a tratar con estas personas y tal vez sea muy tonto al no entender mis señales de indiferencia total - ¡Oye Hawthorne! - no hay otro que me llame así, sino nada más y nada menos que el popular y engreído Mellark ¿por q ué siempre están para atormentarme?

Detengo mi caminar a regañadientes y volteo lentamente hacia el chico. Y sí tenía razón. Está frente a mi el otro Mellark, el hermano de Peeta, quien ahora anda robando la atención de mi Katniss… ¡Esperen! ¿He dicho "Mi Katniss? Que idiota soy.

- Hola amigo – dice agitado.

- Yo no soy tu amigo – respondo sin ganas de querer seguir con esta conversa, aunque solamente hemos intercambiado dos frases.

El aludido sonríe nervioso y se lleva una mano a su cabello, alborotándoselo despreocupadamente como muchas veces hace en la escuela y que provoca que muchas de las chicas de ahí enloquezcan por él.

- Si entiendo – dice en voz baja – te parecerá raro el que te esté hablando ahora… contando con que no lo había hecho antes – responde mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Ya te darás cuenta que ni al cabo que me importa – ato el saco vacío de las presas en mi cinturón y me dispongo a seguir.

- Ey espera – escucho de nuevo como intenta capturar mi atención y la verdad no entiendo el por qué lo hace – sé que te molesta… lo sé por tu actitud, pero debo decir que no tengo la culpa de ello. No elegí en donde nacer – me detengo nuevamente y esta vez si me volteo rápido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos. Él en cambio se encoge de hombros y se lleva las manos dentro los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- No lo sé… el como nos ves o por como nos tratas. Claro, yo también debo admitir que no he intentado entablar conversación contigo, sabiendo que eres un buen chico – alzo una ceja y lo miro incrédulo, al tiempo que lanzo una carcajada ¿esto es una broma?

- ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos Mellark? – esto si que es desesperante.

El chico mira hacia atrás y escudriña con la mirada antes de decir.

- Solo quería decirte que lamento lo que está pasando ahora – responde serio – a Katniss me refiero – alzo la mirada del suelo y lo miro con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que se cierran mis puños al recordar como se besaban en esa cueva Katniss y el panadero Peeta.

- No deberías lamentarte. Es tu hermano quien está ahí también ¿o ya no lo recuerdas? – él me mira con una chispa en sus ojos y presumo que he tocado fondo.

- Lo recuerdo todo el tiempo Gale. Después de todo es mi hermano y… tal vez pienses lo contrario pero… lo extraño – me cruzo de brazos y espero a que prosiga.

Esto me parece interesante ¿él extrañando a su hermano? ¿a quién de broma le prestaba atención en la escuela? ¡Por favor! Todos saben de buena cuenta que ellos no se la llevaban del todo bien, aunque con el otro hermano no se sepa mucho ahora, ya que hace ya dos años que terminó la escuela y… bueno, recordando mejor, cuando él estaba allí ni le hacía caso a ninguno de los otros dos.

- Tal vez estés pensando lo contrario y te entiendo, estás en todo tu derecho – noto que va cambiando su expresión a una más débil – detesto los momentos en que no le hice saber lo mucho que me importa – esta vez si me cala y la verdad no estoy entendiendo el motivo de su conversación.

- Ya es tarde para arrepentirse de eso ¿no crees? – él baja la mirada al suelo y asiente levemente.

- Sí. Lamentablemente – responde y veo como disimuladamente se seca una lágrima de su mejilla. ¡Genial! Lo único que faltaba es que el niño se pusiera a llorar ¿es de familia eso de llorar tanto? – pero… ¿sabes que me alegra? – interroga con voz algo quebrada.

- Ni idea.

- Que por lo menos todavía sigue en lucha y… está dispuesto a dar todo por hacer que Katniss regrese con vida – sonríe de medio lado y da unos pasos más hacia adelante. Él y Peeta tienen gran parecido, lo único que los hace diferentes es el tono de color del cabello y el hecho de que Peeta es dos años menor que él – me sorprendí mucho el saber sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella – de momento comienzo a sentir de nuevo esa rabia de saber que él está cerca de ella… ¡No! Esto es imposible. Katniss solo es mi amiga.

- Menuda sorpresa – digo con sarcasmo.

- Sé que pensarás que es imposible que no lo supiera, pero es que… como verás nunca tuve una buena relación con él. Mi madre nunca le mostró el afecto necesario para que se sintiera a gusto. Solo fue mi padre que estuvo con él y admito que no puse de mi parte en mejorar eso – me mira con detenimiento – mi madre no lo quería tener; fue… un embarazo no deseado. Fue mi padre quien la obligo a hacerlo – dice en susurro – siempre se lo hacía saber – me quedo callado sin saber que decir. Siempre supe y creo que todos en el distrito saben que la señora Mellark no es ninguna moneda de oro; su carácter fuerte y mal intencionado le han ganado mala fama. Pero nunca llegué a pensar el hecho de que el menor de los hijos del panadero fuera rechazado de esa manera por su propia madre. Por eso digo que el dinero hace cambiar a las personas.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – se supone que es información privada y yo no deseo llevar conmigo ningún secreto proveniente de esa familia.

- Porque sé que aprecias mucho a Katniss, más de lo que quieras aceptar – lo miro detenidamente a los ojos – y ahora que mi hermano se entregó para protegerla… y para que sepas que a pesar de lo que le hemos hecho pasar – escucho como se le quiebra un poco la voz – todavía sigue fuerte y fiel a sus ideales. Él no es mala persona – para mi desgracia.

- Pero… se supone que ya pueden ganar dos – insisto.

- Sí, pero no sabemos hasta cuando será – medito bien las cosas y sí, el Capitolio puede que haya hecho una estrategia para que los tributos restantes se confíen y a la final cuando queden los dos los obliguen a… No, él no puede matarla. Y ahí es cuando caigo – quiero que esa entrega de mi hermano sea algo así como un regalo… Katniss volverá y estará contigo de nuevo.

- Todavía faltan tributos…

- Sí, pero ya está escrito. El capitolio no dejará perder a los trágicos amantes – sonríe abiertamente y sin vacilar coloca una mano sobre mi hombro – confío en él y sé que la protegerá – sonríe de nuevo y se aleja – ella volverá Gale – sigue caminando.

- ¡Mellark! – él se detiene y se voltea de nuevo.

- Mark… me llamo Mark.

- Está bien Mark – respondo imitando su tono de voz – esto no sucedió ¿ok? – ladea su cabeza a un lado algo confundido y luego asiente riendo por lo bajo.

- De acuerdo Gale – ríe más alto y después se aclara la voz – y tú nunca me viste llorar – sopeso la idea, ya que sería una muy buena información a mi favor, pero después acepto su petición, con tal ya sabe lo que deseo. Tener a Katniss conmigo de nuevo.

- Como sea – asiente y sonríe.

- Muy bien. Hasta luego Hawthorne – se despide con la mano y se va hacia la panadería de nuevo.

Esta conversación ha sido de lo más extraña, pero si hay una cosa clara, algo que odio reconocer y nunca deseo decir: ¡Le debo a Peeta Mellark! Odio deberle a alguien y detesto admitirlo, pero sinceramente si él no estuviera ahí Katniss ya habría muerto en manos de los profesionales y sin duda estaría lamentándome por ello, porque yo pude haberme ofrecido como voluntario, pero no lo hice y ahora sé por qué. El destino así lo quiso y ahora, a pesar de verla besándolo a él, estoy seguro que si se dan las cosas bien podré verla de nuevo aquí y todo gracias a el panadero.

Cierro mis puños con fuerza al concluir esto y maldigo el hecho de que si Peeta no fuera mucho mejor persona que yo, sería mucho más fácil odiarlo.

La mala noticia es que no puedo.


End file.
